Quédate conmigo
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU/LEMON - Ichigo es el hijo menor de los mejores amigos de Orihime, al morir, ella lucha por mantenerlo a su lado. Años después un sentimiento crece entre ellos - Basado en un sueño IchiHime que tuve - ICHIHIME - R&ROD Please
1. Te quiero a mi lado

¡Konnichi wa minna!

Sé que no debería de empezar otro fic largo ya que no he completado varios, pero es que la historia fue de un sueño raro (que algunas ya conocen), solo es cosa de darle estructura… Jejejejejeje… Espero que disfruten de este fic muchísimo. ¡Aquí vámos!

…

…

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-sensei y ya se saben el resto… xD

…

…

…

_**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**__**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**_

…

…

…

_**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**_

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

_**TE QUIERO A MI LADO**_

…

…

…

_Él aún es un niño, no sabe lo que dice. Yo se que Ulquiorra no me haría eso, ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no! Ichigo solo esta celoso. ¡Exacto! Son celos, solo eso. Ese beso no significó nada… Nada en absoluto…_

…

_Ai shiteru Inoue-san…_

…

_Baka..._

…

…

…

Kurosaki Masaki era la anfitriona de esa pequeña reunión entre senpai y kouhai, alumnas del Instituto Karakura. Bueno, no exactamente, después de todo, hacía ya unos años que ambas habían terminado sus estudios.

…

-Hime-chan, ¿Hay alguien que te interese actualmente?

-Ni que lo digas Masaki-chan, nada de nada.-suspiró la pelinaranja-¡Cómo quisiera tener tu vida! Tienes tres hermosos hijos. Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan de 17 e Ichigo-kun de 7. Además tu esposo es muy atento y cariñoso. Te tengo tanta envidia.

-Bueno, pero piensa que yo tengo 33 y tú 23.

-Aún así Masaki-chan…

-También piensa que fuiste adelantada varios años por tu nivel… Eso puede que haya afectado. Y qué decir de tu carrera…

-Ya no me lo recuerdes… Me encantaría tener un hijo como el tuyo, es mono y protector con sus hermanas a pesar de llevarse varios años entre sí.

-Lo sé, Ichigo será un gran hombre cuando crezca.

-Claro… Sería encantador que fuera mi esposo…-concluyó en un leve susurro que su amiga pudo escuchar

...

…

…

…

-¡Okasan! ¡Otosan! ¡Onegai, no me dejen!-gritaba un pequeño durante el funeral de su padres, pero esa sujetado firmemente por una joven de cabello naranja-¡OKASAN! ¡OTOSAN!

-Para ya Ichigo-kun…

-¡Iie! Yo no quiero que se vayan…

-Onegai Ichigo-kun…

…

El pequeño de 10 años de edad comenzó a llorar de manera inconsolables mientras que sus hermanas con sus respectivos esposos trataban de soportar el dolor sin mostrar lágrima alguna frente a los presentes.

En la mente del niño no podía caber la posibilidad de que sus padres estuvieran muertos. ¿No era aquello una pesadilla? ¿No era eso solo un mal sueño? ¿No se habían equivocado tal vez? Observó ambos ataúdes, sabía perfectamente que dentro se encontraban los cuerpos de sus padres quienes días atrás habían tenido un accidente al ir a Tokyo. ¡Deseaba que no hubieran ido para no sufrir ese accidente fatal!

…

-¿Doushite Inoue-san?

-Así debe de ser, Ichigo-kun…

…

El llanto del pequeño volvió a surgir, por lo que la mujer de cabello naranja lo abrazó. Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Deseaba protegerlo y nunca dejarlo solo nunca…

…

…

…

…

-¡¿Cómo que Ichigo-kun no se puede quedar conmigo?!-gritó exaltada Orihime golpeando la mesa del abogado

-Lo siento Inoue-san… Es solo que sus hermanas pueden tener la custodia del pequeño…

-¡Pero ellas ya han firmado los papeles diciendo que ninguna lo desea!

-Aún así. No firmaron ninguna autorización para que usted se quedara con el niño.

-¡Pero Sado-kun y Jinta-kun sí!

-Que sus respectivos maridos lo hayan firmado no es suficiente.

-¡Tch!

-Tiene 2 semanas para convencerlas de firmar esos papeles o Ichigo entrará al sistema…

-¡¿Qué dijo?!

-Lo que oyó. Gomen nasai, pero no puedo hacer más…

-…

-Espero verla de regreso con los papeles firmados.

…

La ojigris se levantó del asiento y salió azotando la puerta del despacho de su abogado. Afuera la esperaba el niño pelinaranja de quien peleaba la custodia.

…

-¿Inoue-san?-preguntó el pequeño con preocupación-¿Pasa algo?

-Iie Ichigo-kun…-respondió con una gran sonrisa-¿Quieres ir conmigo al parque? Te compraré un gran helado, ¿de qué sabor te gustaría?

-¡De chocolate!

-¡Entonces vamos!

…

Salieron del edificio tomados de la mano para subir al _Civic _de color plateado de la mujer e ir hacía el parque más cercano. No tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar. Ya en el parque compraron dos helados de chocolate uno para cada uno. Cuando Ichigo terminó el suyo enseguida corrió a los columpios.

Orihime lo veía sonriente jugar, pero por dentro se encontraba triste pues sabía que si las hermanas del niño no firmaban aquel documento que le otorgaba su custodia, él tendría que entrar en el sistema de adopción y a su edad le resultaría difícil se integrado a cualquier familia. ¿Ese era el futuro que sus hermanas mayores le deseaban a Ichigo? ¿Acaso no querían lo mejor para él? Deseaba cuidarle y protegerle a toda costa. No deseaba volverlo a ver llorar, ni mucho menos dejarlo solo afrontando la cruda realidad. Sabía que después de un año de la muerte de sus amigos ya deberían de haber retomado sus vidad, pero era imposible. Ni Yuzu ni Karin, que ahora vivían que habían dejado Karakura hace poco tiempo para irse a la capital del país, deseaban encargarse de su hermanito, preferían pasar tiempo de calidad con sus esposos que cuidar del pelinaranja. La única familia que le restaba era ella. La mejor amiga de su madre, quien lo había visto crecer desde bebé. Ella le quería como una madre a un hijo. Era algo extraño, ya que no tenía pareja y ahora contaba con 27 años de edad e Ichigo con 11.

…

-Inoue-san…-escuchó sintiendo que jalaban la tela de su blusa-Ya es tarde, ¿no cree que deberíamos irnos?

-Cla-claro…

…

…

…

…

-¡Hoy fue un día muy bueno!-exclamó el niño Kurosaki brincando en su cama-Excepto cuando la espere cuando fue con el abogado…

-Lo sé, gomen ne.

-Iie, no se preocupe Inoue-san…

-Nee, Ichigo-kun…-dijo sentándose al borde de la cama del pequeño

-¿Nani?

-Siéntate por favor, necesito decirte algo importante.

-…-no dijo nada mientras hacía caso a lo que la chica le había dicho

-Ichigo-kun, tu sabes muy bien que tus hermanas no deseaban hacerse cargo de ti, ¿verdad?

-¡Hai! Usted me lo dijo, ¡por eso pude quedarme con usted!

-Bueno, es tiempo que tú y yo sigamos juntos, puede ser muy corto.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Tus hermanas no han firmado los papeles que me dan tu custodia.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Lo es Ichigo-kun. La próxima semana puede ser la última que nos veamos.

-¡Iie!-gritó molesto abrazando a Orihime-¡No quiero separarme de Inoue-san! ¡NO QUIERO!-el llanto no se hizo esperar-Yo no quiero quedarme solo, no, onegai…

-Ichigo-kun…-contestó respondiendo el abrazo y llorando igualmente-Yo tampoco quiero, pero así son las cosas…

-¡IIE! ¡NO QUIERO!

-Gomen nasai…

-Quédate conmigo… Te quiero a mi lado… Nunca quiero apartarme de usted…

-Ichigo-kun…

…

…

…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

…

…

…

_**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**__**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**_

…

…

…

¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que el capítulo estuvo muy feo… xD Casi no me gusto, pero prometo que se pondrá mejor la cosa… Bueno, para quienes ya saben cómo termina todo esto (Pame-chan, Luz-chan y Mareska-chan) les pido que no anden de spoileras, además, les pondré varias sorpresillas que no se imaginan. ¡Claro! Tengo que pulir mi sueño… xD Y si, abra lemon en el último capítulo y el prólogo lo dividiré en dos partes, ya verán porque. Me largo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, no leemos luego, ¡matta ne!

…

…

…

_**¡DEJA TU REVIEW, ONEGAI!**_

_**SOLO APRIETA EL BOTÓN Y DEJA TU CRÍTICA**_

_**¡ESTA AUTORA TE LO AGRADECERÁ!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. ¿Celos?

¡Konnichi wa!

¡Si! Al fin regreso con este fic que algunas ya conocen… Perdóneme la vida por no regresar a tiempo con las contis de los fics, pero la entrada a clases, el novio y problemas cotidianos me están trayendo como loca, así que me dejan poco espacio para este entretenimiento, Gomen nasai minna!!! Espero poder aumentar el ritmo de los fics y dejarles contis más rápido. Creo que era lo único así que recuerden Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite-sensei. ¡comencemos!

…

…

…

_**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**__**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**_

…

…

…

_**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**_

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

_**¿CELOS?**_

…

…

…

_Ulquiorra es el hombre que amo. Ichigo es solo un niño, no tiene porque llegar a la boda e interrumpir; además tiene a Rukia-chan… Seguramente ellos serán felices como yo lo seré con mi novio… Lo sé…_

…

_Ai shiteru Inoue-san_

…

_¡Urusai!_

…

…

…

- Hime, tienes una llamada de Ichigo-kun en la línea tres - exclamó una mujer de cabello corto y castaño asomándose por la puerta de la oficina de la jefa del lugar

- Arigato Tatsuki-chan. - levantó la bocina del teléfono para después marcar el número tres

- _¿Inoue-san?_

- Konnichi wa Ichigo-kun - saludó desde su lado con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro -. ¿Para que la llamada? No sueles llamar nunca a la empresa.

- _Lo que pasa es que quería pedir permiso para llevar a algunos amigos a la casa y poder hacer ahí un trabajo de historia._

- Ichigo-kun, sabes que para esas cosas no es necesario que me pidas permiso. Además, aunque digas "algunos amigos" ya sé que se trata de Rukia-chan, Renji-kun, Sado-kun, Uryuu-kun, Hinamori-chan y Hitsugaya-kun.

- _¡Gomen!_

- No te preocupes Ichigo-kun.

- _Hai…_

- Bueno, procura esta vez no romper nada al desatar la furia de Rukia-chan, ¿entendiste?

- _Wakatta ((entendido))…_

- ¡Ok! Llego como a las 6 para preparar la cena.

- _Inoue-san, no es que no me guste que prepare la comida, es solo que… Po-por algo tenemos chef, ¿no? Jejejejeje…_

- Está bien - respondió resignada soltando un suspiro-. Que cocine el chef. Pero la próxima vez que vayamos de día de campo yo haré unos ricos onigiri rellenos de salchichas con gelatina de melón. ¡Yomi!

- _Ha-hai…_

- ¡Matta ne!

- _Dewa._

…

Al escuchar la despedida del chico, regreso el teléfono a su lugar para después volver su mirada a la pantalla de su computadora y observar el nuevo diseño que había escaneado. Era un vestido de novia bastante elegante; lo conformaba un corset blanco con flores de liston bordas y una falda en capas cada vez más delgadas, hasta que al final de estas tenía brillos dorados.

Diversos recuerdos llegaron a su mente de cuando era niña y soñaba con encontrar al príncipe de sus sueños para huir en un caballo blanco; pero mientras huían un enorme dinosaurio morado los perseguía ya que dentro de ella había una importante joya que aumentaría el poder del monstro…

…

- ¡Aléjate! -gritó con cara de desesperación

- No creo que me lo tuvieras que decir tan así Orihime…

- ¡Waaah! Gomen Rangiku-san, es que soñaba despierta… Jejejeje… - rió apenada la pelinaranja

- Ya te dije que no me llames Rangiku-san - exclamó la mujer halando las mejillas de su amiga-, sabes que me hace sentir más vieja…

- Wa-wakatta… - respondió al borde del llanto por el dolor

- Bueno, eso no importa… Venía a verte para preguntar qué es lo que pasa con Ulquiorra-san, ya sabes, el presidente de nuestra competencia…

- Verás… Estoy saliendo con él, además de que…

- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que saliendo con ese tipejo?

- Bueno… Aunque parece introvertido y frío – hablaba la joven mientras su rostro se llenaba de una ternura y aprecio inexplicable -, en realidad es muy tierno y amoroso…

- ¡Orihime! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? – Cuestionó la rubia – Hay dos razones por las que no deberías hacer eso. La número uno es que tu eres la presidenta de Inoue Textiles y el presidente de Hueco Mundo – Hollow, aunque claro, solo nos hacen competencia en el mercado juvenil y nosotros manejamos todas las edades en diseños…

- No le veo lo malo…

- Hime, Hime, Hime… ¿En serio debo de explicártelo con palitos y bolitas? – Interrogó molesta Matsumoto – No es bueno para nuestra empresa y yo creo que menos para la suya. Ahí hay plan con maña…

- No digas eso Rangiku-san…

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero… No olvides el punto número dos…

- ¿A qué te refieres con punto número dos?

- Tu solo amas y amarás a una persona. Lo sabes muy bien. No sé porque tratas de huir de esa verdad.

- Él nunca me amará como yo lo amo. Solo me ve como su madre y nada más.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás si no le dices tus verdaderos sentimientos. Orihime… - habló tranquilamente Rangiku mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su jefa y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas – Por lo menos inténtalo, no te cuesta nada…

- Lo sé Rangiku-san… Veremos… Ya veremos…

…

…

…

…

- ¡Que rico! – Comentó una chica de baja estatura saliendo del comedor de aquella gran casa - Por eso me encanta venir a tu casa Ichigo…

- Cállate maldita gorrona. – Gruño el chico pelinaranja

- ¡Oye! – Gritó como respuesta la chica mientras todos comenzaban a poner cara de "ahí viene la pelea…".

- Ichigo… - le llamó el muchacho más alto de los siete ahí presentes (incluido Ichigo) – Haz estado muy irritado desde hace algunos días. ¿Pasa algo?

- Claro que no…

- Como siempre mintiendo, cabeza de zanahoria… - habló el más pequeño de todos mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba al mencionado con ojos indiferentes

- ¡Urusai Toushiro!

- ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre! – Retó el chico a su amigo

- Pues me vale un comino, ¡maldito enano! – Respondió Ichigo viéndolo de forma amenazadora

- Cálmense chicos… - Trató Momo

- Déjalos Hinamori-san, nunca cambiarán. Lo bueno es que no entraron a la pelea ni Abaraii-kun ni Kuchiki-san, que sino…

- Creo que tienes razón Ishida-kun. Shiro-chan e Ichigo-kun suelen ser así.

- ¡No me llames así! – Protestó el peliblanco a su amiga causando la salida de pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos de ella – Go-gomen Momo…

- ¡Baka janai! ¡Shiro-chan baka!

- Y ahora la escena HitsuHina… Jujujuju… -rieron de manera cómplice Renji y Rukia

- ¡Urusai! – Refunfuñaron ambos a la vez

- Mejor comencemos a hacer la tarea… - interrumpió la escenita Chad

- Tienes razón… - le siguió Ichigo y caminó a la sala para arreglarla sin decir nada más

- En verdad anda extraño… - Susurró Rukia – Ichigo…

…

…

…

…

- ¿Se encuentra Inoue Orihime? – preguntó un hombre de tez blanca en la recepción de Inoue textiles

- Sí. – afirmó la secretaría de trenza y mirada perdida - ¿Quién la busaca?

- Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Un momento por favor.

- Inoue-san.

- _¡Konnichi wa Nemu-chan! ¿Cómo estás? Bien me supongo… Rato sin comunicarnos…_

- Sí, Arigato.

- _ Bueno, ¿para que la llamada?_

- La busca el Ulquiorra Schiffer-san.

- _¡Eh! U-Ulquiorra… Dí-dile que me espere en el living, ¿sí? Me apresuraré._

- Claro. Dewa.

- _Arigato Nemu-chan. Matta ne._

- Ulquiorra-san, Inoue-san me dio la indicación de que la esperara aquí mismo.

- Muchas gracias. – contestó cortésmente el hombre.

…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en los sillones cercanos a la recepción. Observó su reloj de muñeca para ver la hora: 5:50 p.m. Ya casi era hora de que la pelinaranja saliera de su trabajo, pero había decidido ir por ella más temprano con tal de que se apresurará, ya que sabía que era algo olvidadiza y torpe, por lo que todo terminaba haciéndolo a última hora.

Observó un pequeño montón de revistas de moda, tomó la primera y comenzó a hojearla. Se detuvo en una entrevista a la presidenta de la empresa donde se encontraba; en él hablaba sobre nuevos proyectos que tenía en mente y un poco sobre su vida privada. En ningún lado le mencionaba, cerró al revista y observó la fecha de está; hacía 3 meses de la salida de ella.

…

- Ko-konnichi wa, Ulquiorra-san…

- Hime, sabes que odio que uses el -san conmigo, estamos saliendo, solo dime Ulquiorra.

- Wa-wakatta…

…

El presidente de Hueco Mundo – Hollow tomó la mano de la chica y la aló hacia la salida y después subir al auto del mismo.

…

…

…

…

- Ahhh… - Suspiró Momo – Al fin hemos terminado. Ya estaba al borde de la muerte.

- Eso es muy claro, el tema sobre los sucesos entre las dos guerras mundiales es muy amplio. – Comentó megane-kun (gafas-kun)

- Como siempre Kotaru-sensei nos deja tareas mortales… - Agregó la morena

- Chicos, es hora de que se vayan – Interrumpió Ichigo -. Son casi las siete y Inoue-san está por llegar…

- Tienes razón – Respondió de primera instancia el joven de origen mexicano -. Yo me voy. Ya llevo lo que me toca de la exposición.

- Entonces yo también…

- Me voy contigo Shiro-chan…

- Hai…

- Dewa Kurosaki…

- ¡Matta ashita minna! – se despidió muchacho de ojos marrón

…

Observó cómo sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela se retiraban por la puerta cercana a la sala, excepto a una. La chica más bajita y con un mechón entre sus ojos. Era muy extraño, comúnmente se iba junto a Renji, el chico pelirrojo del cual era amigo de la infancia. Estaba sentaba en el sillón más grande, con su vaso aún lleno de refresco. Observa aquel líquido de color café, ya que era de manzana. No levantaba la mirada ni mucho menos realizaba algún sonido o se movía un solo centímetro. Lentamente el pelinaranja se acercó a donde su amiga. Le observó detenidamente. Un silencio incomodo se formaba entre ambos, hasta que la chica sin previo aviso lo cortó de impacto.

…

- ¿Por qué estás así?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡No soy tonta Ichigo! – Gritó de forma desesperada ella – Sé que algo malo te pasa…

- ¡No digas estupideces Rukia!

- ¡No me mientas! Te conozco muy bien para no saber que tienes algo…

- Jijijijiji… Ulquiorra-kun es tan gracioso… - Se escuchó aquella voz femenina desde la puerta

…

Los dos jóvenes presentes dirigieron su mirada a la puerta. Los ojos de Ichigo se ensancharon lo más que estos le permitían, mientras que Rukia solo atinó a desviar la mirada.

La mujer venía completamente sonriente mientras era tomada de la mano de su pareja. Ambos se notaban felices ante la compañía del otro.

…

- Konban wa Inoue-san… - Interrumpió el pelinaranja

…

Orihime giró su mirada hacía donde estaba su ahijado, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho.

…

- _No debo…_ - Pensaba ella – _El nunca me amará, por eso estoy con Ulquiorra-kun…_

- Konban wa Ichigo.

- Ulquiorra…

- Creo que es hora de que te retires Ulquiorra-kun, debo de preparar varios bocetos para mañana.

- Lo sé. Cuídate mi Hime… -concluyó besando la mano de su pareja

- ¡Hai! Matta ne Ulquiorra-kun…

- Dewa, Hime, Ichigo, señorita…

- … - no respondió el chico

- Dewa… - fue lo único que habló la pelinegra

…

El hombre de tez blanca deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Inoue y enseguida se fue en dirección a su automóvil para regresar a su casa. La mujer solo atinó a tocar ligeramente sus labios y sonrojarse. Cerró la puerta y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Las manos del amigo de Rukia habían tomado la forma de puños por causa de la reacción que había tomado la mujer que amaba ante el beso de aquel tipejo cualquiera.

…

- Creo que es hora de que me retiré… - exclamó la chica Kuchiki – Matta Ichigo.

- Hai…

…

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en aquella casa enorme donde vivía desde hacía ya varios años Ichigo y Orihime, madrina y ahijado. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Acaso Orihime iba en serio con el hombre que era presidente de la competencia para su empresa? ¿Acaso eso eran… Celos? Sí, ¡eso era! Pero no como de alguien que está enamorado, claro que no… Era como si se tratase de una hermana o algún familiar de sexo femenino… ¿Verdad?

…

…

…

…

- Espero que hayas comido con tus amigos muy bien. – Comentó un tanto nerviosa la mujer mientras cenaba con su ahijado quien se encontraba frente a ella

- Hai… - respondió de forma cortante el muchacho

- Ichigo, con respecto a Ulquiorra-kun… Bueno… Sabes que estoy saliendo con él, no quiero que sientas que te desplazo… - comentaba agitando la sopa que tenía frente a ella – Y disculpa por llegar en un mal momento. Parece que Rukia-chan y tú se pelearon…

- ¡Que no! – gruño Ichigo levantándose de la mesa y azotando sus manos sobre la mesa causando la caída de los vasos de ambos - ¡Rukia y yo no somos nada! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?!

- Yo… - ella trató de articular alguna palabra pero solo un ligero "gomen nasai" salió de ella sin ser escuchado por el chico

- Ya terminé de cenar. Me voy – finalizó él y salió a paso acelerado… -. _Gomen._

…

La mirada cristaliza de la presidenta de Inoue textiles observo aquel caminar molesto y desesperado de la persona que en verdad amaba, sabía que algo había hecho mal, pero desconocía lo que era.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una sobre el plato de sopa que se encontraba aún frente a ella, no paraban, no lo podía evitar…

Se levantó de la mesa y se retiró a dormir a su cuarto. Ese había sido un día estresante, pero…

Mañana, sería otro día…

…

…

…

_**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**__**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**_

…

…

…

T_T Ya lo sé, no tienen que repetirlo… T_T Gomen nasai!!! T_T No tengo perdón perdón ni de Dios por toda la espera, pero espero y haya valido la pena… La verdad no lo sé, no quise releer para nada, solo quería que llegara pronto a su mentecita… Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Para quienes siguen mis demás fics, si también están en proceso de escritura los capítulos de estos y por ahí algún oneshot perdido. Estoy teniendo varios proyectos en mente, pero por el momento no pienso subirlos, ya que haría que me atrasara más y que ustedes se molestaran conmigo… De todas maneras que ya ha habido gente que me reportó por un songfic porque se supone no están permitidos, pero la verdad lo desconozco (no sé inglés) y varios me los han reportado y nunca los borran, y no es porque ellos no tengan tiempo o lleve poco tiempo aquí (digo, llevo 5 años en ), pero si resultan borrado después los podrán leer si me los piden, claro los truncaré para que no los copien y los suban como suyos. Por lo que también una condición será que no los guarden o transmitan a más gente o en verdad me molestaré.

Sin más que decir. Gracias por todo… Matta ne!!!

…

…

…

_**ONEGAI, DEJEN REVIEW A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE TRAUMADA CON EL ICHIHIME… XD**_

_**¡SOLO UN CLICK Y UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS ME HARÁN FELIZ!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Promesa de vida

Konnichi wa!

Si queridos míos, al fin actualizo este fic, después de muchísisisisisisisimo tiempo, no peguen… D: U.U Ya sé que soy malvada, pero no me quemen viva T^T Lo bueno es que ahora estoy actualizando, no? Perdonen si no continúa mucho el hilo de los dos capítulos anteriores, pero como no tengo el archivo en mi computadora y lo he escrito durante el tiempo que no tuve internet, lo hago con los recuerdos vagos que tengo y las ideas que ya tenía escritas en otro documento que murió con mi anterior laptop xD.

Sin nada más que chismearles, demos comienzo a este fanfics :3

…

Bleach no me pertenece y mucho menos a los bastardos de Pierrot. xD

…

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

…

_**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**_

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

_**PROMESA DE VIDA**_

…

…

…

_No puede ser verdad lo que él dice, estaba confundido. Lo que pasó fue una simple coincidencia, se aprovechó de mi vulnerabilidad. Sólo eran las hormonas._

…

_Ai shiteru Inoue-san…_

…

_¡Iie!_

…

…

…

Inoue Orihime estaba en la cocina tomando como cada mañana su taza de café mientras esperaba a su ahijado, Kurosaki Ichigo, el cual ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso. ¿Acaso seguía molesto con ella? ¿O era tal vez que se sentía mal? Realmente no estaba segura. Le pidió a una de las chicas que trabajan en el servicio de su casa que colocaran el desayuno del joven en una bandeja y se la otorgaran para llevársela ella misma y así sucedió. Subió con cierta dificultad las escaleras de la gran casa -no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo de esa manera- y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación del chico, la cual abrió sin antes llamar a la puerta. Estaba aún acostado. Al parecer seguía dormido. Se acercó cautelosa para observarlo: estaba sudoroso y sonrojado. Colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y tocó la frente de Ichigo.

…

- ¡Pero si está hirviendo! – Exclamó. – Ichigo-kun, prometo que te pondrás mejor…

…

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y pidió a otra de las jóvenes de la servidumbre que le buscara el medicamento necesario para bajar la fiebre y una bandeja pequeña con agua y un trapo para colocárselo a Ichigo; después tomó su celular para llamar a Matsumoto.

…

- ¡Gomen nasai ((Lo siento)), Rangiku-san! Hoy no iré a trabajar, te mandaré los diseños vía online cuando termine de vectorizarlos en la computadora.

- _¿Está todo bien? Nunca sueles faltar al trabajo. _– Preguntó preocupada la mujer desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Ichigo-kun tiene una fiebre muy alta y no quiero que le pase nada…

- _Ya es todo un hombre, creo que no le pasará nada si lo dejas a cargo de la servidumbre…_

- No me importa, no lo dejaré sólo.

- _Está bien Hime, sólo no olvides enviar los nuevos diseños. ¿Entendido?_

- ¡Hai ((Sí))!

- _Ok, cuídate y espero que Ichigo-kun se recupere pronto. ¡Matta ne!_

- Matta ne…

…

La llamada concluyó, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco y siguió a la criada que ya subía con todo lo que le había pedido. La interceptó antes de que entrara a la habitación de su ahijado y le pidió que le trajera varias cosas de su estudio para trabajar en la habitación de Ichigo y así lo hizo.

…

- Gracias Nanao-chan… - Hizo una reverencia y entro en el cuarto con las cosas.

- Espero que pueda hacer que te sientas mejor, Ichigo-kun. – Agregó la criada antes de retirarse.

…

Tomó el paño y lo mojo con el agua de la bandeja, lo exprimió un poco y finalmente lo colocó sobre la frente del pelinaranja, quién, ante esa acción, despertó.

…

- ¿Inoue-san? – Pronunció tratando de despertarse

- ¡Ichigo-kun! No te levantes, tienes fiebre así que debes estar… ¡Ah!

…

El chico de ojos cafés, en su afán de levantarse, terminó recargado en la empresaria que se sonrojo ante la cercanía de él.

…

- Gomen ((lo siento)), creo que debo descanzar.

- Es lo que te he estado diciendo Ichigo-kun. – Sacó una pastilla de una caja cercana y se la colocó en la mano a Kurosaki. – Tomate la medicina, así te bajará la fiebre más rápido.

…

Dicho por su madrina, lo hizo para posteriormente sentarse en la cama y ser cubierto por una manta.

…

- Arigato ((gracias)), Inoue-san.

- No tienes nada de que agradecer Ichigo-kun. Si no te importa me quedaré en aquel sillón trabajando.

- N… No es necesario. Debe ir a trabajar.

- No es ninguna molestia, además, ya avisé a Rangiku-san que no iría y no tengo mucho que hacer en la oficina, sólo debo enviar unos diseños y todo está listo. ¿Vale?

- Hai ((sí)).

…

La mujer tomó asiento donde indicó, por lo cual, el joven hijo de Masaki e Isshin decidió volver a dormir para recuperar energía. Su vista la fijó en aquella mujer que había decidido cuidarlo desde hace unos años, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo, pero en ella parecía todo lo contrario. Aunque había crecido su cabello, sus expresiones –tanto físicas, verbales o emocionales- no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. Era sorprendente que con el simple hecho de verla, de pensar en ella o de saber que dormían bajo el mismo techo, su corazón se estremeciera, que comenzara a latir más rápido. Lo sabía, hacía mucho que el cariño familiar se había convertido en amor, pero simplemente no quería reconocerlo por el bien de ambos.

…

- Inoue-san, ¿usted ya desayunó? – Preguntó un tanto inquieto el muchacho.

- ¡Claro! No te preocupes Ichigo-kun. – Respondió animada para continuar su trabajo.

…

Siempre era así, desde que tenía memoria. No importaba si era un simple rasguño, ella se quedaba a su lado. No se levantaba de su lugar a menos que realmente fuera una emergencia (y a veces el baño no contaba como una). ¿Cómo podría ser digno del amor de una mujer tan perfecta? Nunca, pero sabía que tampoco era merecedor de aquel regalo Ulquiorra Schiffer, uno de los directores de la empresa que le generaba competencia en algunos ámbitos a la de su madrina. Pero debía de admitir que ella se encontraba feliz y eso le debería satisfacer al pelinaranja, aunque no sucedía de esa forma.

Cerró los ojos y mejor dio la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda a la fémina presente en su habitación. Necesitaba recuperar energía y pues la verdad, se sentía cansado.

…

…

…

_- ¡Inoue! – Gritó el pelinaranja al ver como aquel hollow la arrojaba al piso después de haber sido capturada por este segundo atrás. - ¡No te lo perdonaré!_

_.._

_De un solo corte dividió la máscara de aquel hollow de poco más de 2 metros de altura y cerca de 120 kilogramos de peso. Las puertas del infierno surgieron del suelo, era la segunda vez que las veía desde que se había convertido en shinigami. Aquel ser al parecer había sido un asesino de mujeres en su vida humana, así que había intentado atrapar a Orihime, pero esta logró defenderse hasta que él llegó. Las puertas se cerraron mientras resonaba aquella risa malévola, por lo que pudo acercarse a la chica de ojos plata._

…

_- Inoue, ¿estás bien? – Exclamó acercándose._

_- Kurosaki-kun. Hai, arig ((Sí, gr...))… ¡Ah! – Finalizó con una mueca de dolor para tomarse rápidamente el brazo izquierdo que sangraba._

_- Será mejor que te lleve a la clínica de mi padre, ahí…_

_- Iie ((No)), no es necesario…_

_- No importa lo que digas, iremos a que te atienda ese loco._

…

_En menos de 5 segundo ya había regresado a su cuerpo y estaba cargando en su espalda a la chica que desde hacía alguna noches le quitaba el sueño y si se lo otorgaba era para aparecer en el. No fue muy largo su recorrido; cuando llegaron Isshin ya los esperaba con todo lo necesario, así que la chica fue atendida enseguida. Cuando terminó su padre le explicó que por la caída al parecer se había cortado con algo que se encontraba en el piso, por lo que tuve que hacer algunas suturas en este._

…

_- Gracias viejo._

_- No es nada hijo, pero la próxima vez… ¡Cuida más a Hime! – Gritó mientras le soltaba un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza a su primogénito._

_- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Maldito loco!_

_- Simplemente te recuerdo que debes de cuidar de la mujer que te gusta. Ve a dejarla a casa y regresa a tiempo para cenar. – Sentenció retirándose del lugar._

_- …Hai._

_- Kurosaki-kun, ¿pasa algo? – Le llamó Orihime saliendo de la habitación donde había sido atendida._

_- I… Iie. ¿Te acompaño a casa?_

_- ¡Hai! – Asintió la princesa con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas._

…

_Esta vez, aunque el recorrido había sido el mismo, el tiempo fue mayor, ya que ambos caminaban algo lento. Orihime con la cabeza gacha, jugando con sus dedos e Ichigo viendo al cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos; para cualquiera, menos entre ellos, era lógico que ambos estaban nerviosos. El destino al que debían llegar estaba ya frente a ellos, así que antes de que alguno dijera algo, el joven Kurosaki besó la mejilla de la chica pelinaranja en forma de despedida._

…

_- Dewa ((hasta luego)), Inoue… - Proclamó para comenzar su camino de regreso a casa, pero la princesa tomo su brazo - ¿Pasa algo?_

_- ¡Iie! – Chilló al darse cuenta de su acción. – Es sólo que… Etto… Creo que fui un poco maleducada, debería de invitarte a pasar y tomar el té, claro, si tú quieres…_

_- Me encantaría. – Finalizó la conversación con una cálida sonrisa fugaz._

…

_Ambos pasaron al pequeño departamento para que la chica preparara la bebida mientras su amigo esperaba en la pequeña sala comedor donde prendió la televisión. Inoue entró a la habitación con una platito de galletas y se sentó a su lado esperando que la tetera avisara que té estaba listo._

…

_- Arigato ((Gracias))… Por lo de hoy. Y no sólo a ti, sino también a tu otosan…_

_- No es nada Inoue…_

_- Claro que lo es, por eso…_

…

_En un impulso nada esperado, besó al joven quien no dudó en corresponder aquel gesto de amor. La tomó de la cintura y poco a poco fue depositándola en el piso para besarla con más pasión, todo eso sin separar sus labios. Tomó la mano derecha de la chica y entrelazó sus dedos en símbolo de unión, a lo que esta respondió con una risita entre labios. Sus cuerpos pedían más, a sí que la primera en animarse fue Orihime, quien comenzó a explorar los brazos y espalda del shinigami sustituto, mientras que él sólo seguía el camino curvilíneo del cuerpo de preciosa mujer._

…

_- Ichi… Go… Kun… - Dijo ahogando las palabras en su garganta por causa del beso, pero perceptibles para su compañero_

_- Inoue… - La llamó al separarse después de varios minutos. – Dijiste mi nombre…_

_- Ha… Hai. Es que… Siempre he querido decirlo, más si soy correspondida por ti._

_- …_

_- Daisuki ((te quiero)), Ichigo… Kun._

_- …_

…

_Kurosaki se quedó perplejo ante aquella declaración, lo único que pudo hacer fue lo que su instinto le ordenó, comerla a besos por todo el cuerpo y responder con las mismas palabras._

…

_- Daisuki mo ((También te quiero)), Inoue._

_- ¡Iie!_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?_

_- Iie… Es sólo que… Ahora llámame Orihime._

_- Está bien, Orihime._

…

_Al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír de una forma algo infantil, lo cual encantó a Ichigo quien comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, quien de momento, soltó algunos suspiros por la agradable sensación que el gesto ocasionaba. Estaba deseoso de poseerla, de hacerla suya y al parecer ella busca lo mismo, obrando ágilmente masajeaba los grandes senos de la fémina quien ahora producía gemidos desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Todo pasaba tan rápido que cuando menos se dieron cuenta Ichigo estaba en posición para penetrarla. Su seguridad y fortaleza ahora se habían ido por el drenaje, pues había caído en la cuenta que podría cometer un error de 9 meses con su amiga y ahora amante._

…

_- Ichigo-kun. – Le llamó ella volteando a verlo (estaba a cuatro). – Puedes hacerlo._

_- ¿Estás segura Orihime?_

_- Lo estoy, más que nunca. Así que, onegai ((por favor)) hazlo._

_- Está bien, aquí voy._

…

_Colocó en la entrada su miembro y en cuanto comenzó a entrar y escuchar el dolor que este le producía, se retractó._

…

_- No pasa nada Ichigo-kun. – Volvió a llamarle, esta vez con los ojos cristalinos. – Si quieres, hazlo de golpe. Podre soportarlo mejor._

_- Hai…_

…

_Volvió a posicionarse, introdujo un poco la punta y con una fuerte embestida la penetró; siendo amortiguado el grito de ella por el sonido de la tetera._

…

…

…

- ¡Ahhh! – Suspiró el pelinaranja despertando de golpe teniendo frente el cuerpo de su madrina que cambiaba su toalla húmeda.

- Ya me estabas preocupando Ichigo-kun, estabas sudando bastante y haciendo muecas extrañas. Pensé que tenías una pesadilla.

…

¿Pero qué tipo de sueño había sido ese? Era cono un universo alterno, donde su madrina y él tenían la misma edad, iban juntos al colegio y tenían extraños poderes que servían para combatir monstros. No sabía que fue todo lo que soñó, pero en definitiva le había gustado todo lo que había pasado con el y Orihime.

…

- Inoue-san. – La nombró para que no se retirar de junto a la cama, mientras él se sentaba en la misma. - ¿Piensa casarse con Ulquiorra?

- … - Se quedó sin palabra alguna mientras sus pupilas se dilataban para después regresar a su estado normal. - ¿Pero que cosas preguntas Ichigo-kun? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- Onegai ((por favor)), si no es feliz con Ulquiorra, no dude en decírmelo. Juro que la protegeré, nunca dejaré que alguien le haga daño, por que usted es la persona más importante en mi vida.

- Ichigo… Kun…

…

Lo abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eran palabras rudas, pero sinceras. Provenían de la persona más importante para ella en este mundo y cualquier otro. ¿Cómo no estar secretamente enamorada de su ahijado? Siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos y parecía molesto con todo el mundo, pero realmente era una persona sensible y que siempre buscaba el bien de otros antes que el propio. ¡Como desearía no ser tan mayor para él!

…

- Inoue-san… - Llamó la atención de la mujer haciendo que volteara a verle. – Daisuki… - Concluyó otorgándole un beso en los labios que no tardó en ser correspondido.

- Pero señor usted no puede… - Se escuchó la voz de Nanao fuera de la habitación.

- No importa. – Sentenció abriendo la puerta. – Orihime, he escuchado que Ichi…

…

Ulquiorra Schiffer había visto algo que ya sabia que en algún momento pasaría. ¿Pero que carajo le pasaba a ese chiquillo? Acaso no tenían un amor parecido al de una madre y su hijo, si ese era el caso, prácticamente sería incesto.

…

- ¿Pero que demonios?

- ¡Ulquiorra-kun! – Emitió la ojigris – Esto…

- ¿Qué carajo tienes en la cabeza Ichigo? – Bramó acercándose al chico para tomarlo de la playera de su pijama.

- ¡Nada! Y para empezar, no te permito que me llames por mi nombre de tal forma.

- No me llames de esa forma chiquillo insolente.

- ¡Ulquiorra-kun! No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo si…?

- ¡No importa nada!

- … - Ichigo no decía nada mientras veía a su madrina pelear con su novio.

- Olvídalo Orihime, me largo.

- ¡Ulquiorra-kun! – Vociferó pero siguió su camino. – Ichigo-kun, esto… ¡Ugh! ¡Ulquiorra-kun! – Grito siguiéndolo.

- … - Kurosaki se quedó pensativo hasta el momento en que explotó. - ¡AAAAHHHHHH! Maldita sea, ¿pero que hice?

- Kurosaki-san. – Lo llamaron desde la puerta.

- Nanao-san. Pase.

- No está mal nada de lo que hizo, usted sólo quería que Inoue-san supiera lo que usted siente por ella. Nada de esto es su culpa.

- Pero…

- Aquí no hay peros. – Se sentó junto a la cama del muchacho. – Usted está seguro de lo que siente y por el bien de Inoue-san, usted debe estar ahí para ella, sea cual sea la decisión que tome. Onegai, no se culpe por esto.

- …

- A veces debemos aceptar que nuestros amores no son correspondidos, pero esta vez, estoy segura que ella lo corresponde. Recuerde que una relación con usted no sólo sería mal visto, sino que conllevaría muchos problemas legales, no sólo con respecto a esta _familia_, sino también en _Inoue textiles_. Por favor, comprenda también la situación de Inoue-san.

- Lo sé. Por eso no deseaba decirle nada, mucho menos hacer lo de ahora.

- ¿Besarla?

- Exacto.

- …

- Todo saldrá bien, se lo puedo asegurar.

- Arigato ((gracias)), Nanao-san.

- No es nada, Kurosaki-san. Descanse.

- Hai…

…

La chica de servicio salió de la habitación e Ichigo se recostó en su cama, con la vista al techo azul de su cuarto. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar las voces de Ulquiorra y Orihime en plena discusión.

…

- Lo arruiné todo. – Pronunció al tiempo que un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. – Inoue… San…

…

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

…

Espero que no les haya importado esperar más de lo que comúnmente los pongo a esperar… xD Gracias por leer… :3 Se les quiere un montón! Agradecimiento a quienes han dejado reviews: Azaban (anónimo), Ilusion-san, Usio Amamiya (Ushio-chan), Lady Kona Whitlock, Luz aiedail, 4MinuteWarning, JosefoXZ… ^^Arigato!

…

…

…

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Volver a comenzar

Al fin!

¡Gracias por esperar! Sinceramente la universidad me deja poco tiempo libre y ese mismo que tengo lo utilizo en los quehaceres de la casa y trabajar, así que disculpen si no puedo actualizar la mayoría de mis fanfics más populares como _La Flor Celeste_ y ¡_¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?!_ No es mi intención poner pretextos pero si vieran mi plan de estudios y lo que trabajo se asustarían bastante…

No tengo nada más que decir, sólo que sean pacientes, ya que en breve trataré de actualizar el resto de mis fanfics o subir oneshots. :3 ¡Disfruten este nuevo capítulo!

Bleach no me pertenece y mucho menos a los bastardos de Pierrot. xD

…

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

…

_**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**_

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

_**VOLVER A COMENZAR**_

…

…

…

_- Ichigo-kun. – Le llamó ella volteando a verlo (estaba a cuatro). – Puedes hacerlo._

_- ¿Estás segura Orihime?_

_- Lo estoy, más que nunca. Así que, onegai ((por favor)) hazlo._

_- Está bien, aquí voy._

…

_Colocó en la entrada su miembro y en cuanto comenzó a penetrarla, escuchando el dolor que este le producía, se retractó._

…

_- No pasa nada Ichigo-kun. – Volvió a llamarle, esta vez con los ojos cristalinos. – Si quieres, hazlo de golpe. Podré soportarlo mejor._

_- Hai…_

…

_Volvió a posicionarse, introdujo un poco la punta y con una fuerte embestida la penetró; siendo amortiguado el grito de ella por el sonido de la tetera._

…

…

…

-¡Kyyyaaaa!

…

De nuevo ese sueño. Llevaba casi una semana soñando lo mismo, para ser exactos, desde el día que su ahijado la había besado y Ulquiorra los había visto. Ella lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo que realmente sentía por Ichigo no era un cariño parecido al que una madre podría tener con un hijo. Ella tenía una especie de admiración que poco a poco se convirtió en un amor. Hacía ya un par de años que estaba enamorada del hijo de Masaki e Isshin Kurosaki.

No había día que no pensara de esa forma en él, por lo cual, desde que admitió al fin sus sentimientos le otorgó más libertad al pelinaranja y pasaba más tiempo en la oficina ocupándose lo más posible; fue así como conoció a Ulquiorra y decidió salir con él, tal vez así se enamoraría de él y olvidaría al jovencito, pero ya había pasado cerca de 8 meses y no parecía funcionar en lo más mínimo.

Sabía que su protegido sentía lo mismo, lo había confirmado con ese beso. Aun así, todo eso estaba mal. Para una mujer de negocios, sí, ciertamente era algo normal salir con hombre más jóvenes que ella y que fueran sumamente atractivos, pero él era como su familia; y no era para nada buen visto ese tipo de relaciones. ¿Qué pasaría si comenzaran a salir y él no soportara su tipo de vida? ¿Cómo sería su relación después de terminar? ¿La seguiría viendo con respeto o se le rebelaría? ¿Y si acaso…?

…

- ¡Orihime!

- ¿Eh? – Pronunció como muestra de que la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Ya terminó la junta y tú sigues sin poner la mínima atención

- Sumimasen ((Disculpa)), Rangiku-san.

- ¡Que me llames Matsumoto te he dicho! – Bramó pellizcando las mejillas de la ojigris.

- Detente Rangiku-san…

- ¡Matsumoto!

- ¡Ahhhh!

…

…

…

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para poder largarse a su casa? No le importaba un carajo, pero no quería estar ahí ni en casa. Ella llevaba ignorándolo desde el día del incidente. ¡Vaya que lo había arruinado todo!

Lo sabía, no era un santo, pero era claro que ella también lo había disfrutado, ¡había respondido el beso que le dio! Parecía un pequeño a su lado, pero no era idiota, ella sí que sentía algo por él y debía de haber alguna forma de demostrarlo y así poder estar a su lado. Pero, aun cuando ella lo aceptara y comenzaran a salir, Nanao tenía la razón.

…

- ¡Hey Kurosaki! – Gritó la profesora. - ¿A las cuantas te tengo que gritar para que me hagas caso?

- ¡Tch! – Tomó sus cosas, se levantó de la silla y salió del salón sin decir una palabra a sus compañeros y profesora.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese mocoso?

…

En cuanto la profesora regresó la vista al pizarrón los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo sucedido, por lo que nadie notó los pasos de una chica que corría por el pasillo.

…

…

…

- ¿Otro arreglo florar? – Cuestionó la rubia al repartidor que llevaba ya 4 visitas en ese día. - ¿Esto es acaso una broma?

- Gomen nasai ((lo siento)), pero para esto me pagan… - Exclamó resignado el joven repartidor de nombre Hanatarou. - ¿Podría aceptarlas por favor? – Preguntó con nerviosismo y lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Está bien. Yo tampoco tengo opción.

…

Tomó el arreglo –esta vez de crisantemos- de los brazos del chico y entró con este a la oficina de su amiga. Ya había diversos arreglos florares, incluso algunos que llevaban días, por tanto, habían comenzado a marchitarse.

La princesa no había dirigido la mirada a la entrada, mucho menos a las flores que otorgaban un aroma peculiar a aquel lugar. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras hacía una nueva línea de ropa para jóvenes con un estilo industrial y rudo; era obvio que todas sus emociones negativas y fuertes estaban siendo expresadas de ese modo.

…

- ¿Qué harás con tantas flores?

- Que se queden ahí. Se las regalaré a alguien o las llevaré a casa como siempre lo suelo hacer. – Habló sin despegar la mirada del ordenador.

- Llevas diciendo lo mismo desde que paso _"eso"_. – Recalcó sentándose en el escritorio de su amiga.

- Y tú llevas preguntando desde la misma fecha.

- Creo que es lógico si desde ese día tu novio te ha mandado más de cinco arreglos florares al día porque no lo buscas, no le respondes las llamadas ni dejas que te vea.

- Sabes que él no es el que me importa, sino…

- Kurosaki Ichigo-kun. – Lo nombró causando que la empresaria soltara el mouse para darse cuenta que todos los diseños que había estado realizando eran sobre un modelo digital inspirado en su ahijado.

- …

- Es momento de que hables con ambos y tomes una decisión.

- Está bien. – Aceptó ocultando su rostro con gruesos mechones naranjas.

…

…

…

_Porque la vida duele_

_Duele demasiado aquí sin ti,_

_Aquí sin ti…_

…

- Estúpida radio…

…

Rugió el chico apagando su teléfono celular para después acostarse sobre el pasto observando las nubes. Todo a su alrededor estaba completamente calmado, pero todo dentro de él era un total desastre. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de ella?

…

- _Inoue-san…_ - susurró su nombre, casi inaudible para cualquiera.

- ¿Es ella la chica de la que estás enamorada? – Le preguntó una voz femenina.

- Si, ella…

…

Un momento, ¿de donde salió esa voz? Hace unos segundos que había cerrado los ojos no se encontraba nadie cerca de él, además dijo el nombre de su madrina en voz muy baja.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó sobre el césped y buscó con la mirada a alguien hasta que notó a una jovencita de cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta junto a él. Llevaba el mismo uniforme de su instituto, pero no se le hacía conocida, al parecer no iba en su grupo.

…

- Tú, ¿quien demo…?

- Me llamo Senna… - Se presentó con euforia. - Y me gustas, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – Concluyó con tal honestidad que dejó petrificado al muchacho.

…

…

…

- ¿Moshi, moshi ((**N:A/** Es una manera nipona de responder el teléfono))?

- Orihime… - Escuchó seriamente desde el otro lado la línea.

- ¿U… Ulquiorra-kun? – No esperaba una llama de él después de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Podrías salir un momento de la oficina?

- S… ¡Sí! En un momento estoy abajo.

…

Salió de su oficina y notó que todos los empleados estaban viendo por las ventanas, se asomó por un momento causando que enseguida el color carmín invadiera sus mejillas. Se quitó las zapatillas para correr, tomar el elevador y bajar al recibidor donde volvió a colocárselas y seguir avanzando. El auto de su novio estaba estacionado frente a la entrada, con él por delante sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de rosas, mientras que toda la acera estaba llena de flores, globos, confeti, peluches y regalos; lo más llamativo de todo eso era un cartel ubicado en el edificio frente al de sus oficinas, donde se podía leer claramente: "_¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?_".

…

- Ulq… Ulquiorra-kun.

- ¿Entonces?

…

Realmente se encontraba atónita ante el despliegue de _"amor"_ que había realizado Ulquiorra. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera una propuesta de matrimonio, si hace unos días habían tenido un problema fuerte y tampoco había permitido que tuvieran contacto? Definitivamente no encontraba respuestas coherentes a eso, pero sabía que era la oportunidad. Tal vez ella no sería feliz, pero Ichigo podría olvidarla y continuar.

…

- Acepto.

…

…

…

- ¿Entonces, que dices?

…

Sabía lo que había causado recientemente a su madrina y no era justo para ella tener que lidiar con los caprichos de un chiquillo como él. Esta era su oportunidad para olvidarse de ella y enfocarse en otras chicas.

Se levantó y tomó la mano de Senna, después la tomó de la cintura para levantar al momento de que la abrazaba. La jovencita se sonrojó al sentir que los labios de Ichigo rozando el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrar "sé mi novia"; sonrió y aceptó la petición del muchacho que tanto le agradaba.

...

- Gracias por la oportunidad, Ichigo.

- No es nada. – Se acercó a la mejilla de su acompañante y le dio un ligero beso. – Si te parece, vayamos de regreso a la escuela.

- Pero… - Viendo la hora en su celular. – Son casi las 3:00 pm, no creo que alcancemos a llegar ni a los talleres.

- Tienes razón… ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¡Sí!

- No traigo mucho dinero así que, - Rascó su nuca - ¿te molestaría ir a mi casa a comer?

…

…

…

- ¿Te parecería bien si la boda es en septiembre?

- ¡Septiembre! – Exclamó la princesa levantándose del sofá de su sala. - ¿No crees que es algo apresurado Ulquiorra-kun?

- …

- Estamos a poco menos de un mes y debemos enviar las invitaciones, rentar el salón, hacer el papeleo, comprar tu traje y mi vestido…

…

El hombre de piel pálida tomó su mano de forma que ella cayó en sus piernas, donde le dio un suave beso en los labios y así obligarla a que se callara por un instante. Le habló a uno de las chicas de servidumbre y le pidió un par de copas de vino, y mientras esperaba por ellas sentó a su prometida junto.

…

- No es necesario tener tantas gente para ver nuestro compromiso, no importa donde sea, del papeleo me encargo y tú… Tú te verías preciosa con cualquier cosa el día de nuestra boda.

…

Una de sus trabajadoras les acercó las copas de vino que ambos tomaron en sus manos.

…

- Seremos felices juntos. Lo prometo mi princesa. – Chocaron las copas y bebieron.

- Gracias, Ulquiorra-kun. – Colocó la copa en la mesa y volvió a tomar la libreta que tenía en sus manos. – Terminemos los detalles para ir a comer. Hoy Ichigo-kun llega tarde por el club de futbol, así que ya le diré después del compromiso.

- Espero que con esto ese chiquillo entienda que estas muy lejos de su alcance…

- Je, je, je, je… Claro… Claro que sí…

- ¡Wow! Que casa tan grande. – Se escuchó una voz femenina fuera de la casa.

- ¿Y esa v...? – Preguntó la pelinaranja.

- No es la gran cosa. – Habló Ichigo al momento que se abría la puerta de la casa.

…

Orihime se levantó de su lugar y camino hacía la entrada seguida de Ulquiorra. La puerta se abrió y le costó ver de primer momento por la gran cantidad de luz que entrada a la casa, pero fácilmente pudo visualizar a su ahijado con una chica. Claramente se trataba de alguien diferente a Rukia-chan; era más alta, cabello recogido en una coleta, sonrisa amplia y claramente un poco más dotada.

…

- I… ¿Ichigo?

- ¡Ah! – Reaccionó el mencionado al girar su mirada hacia dentro de la casa.

…

Se quedó estático un minuto al ver a su madrina completamente sorprendida por verlo llegar con Senna. Ella se llevó la mano al pecho y cerró el puño de forma que el chico Kurosaki pudo notar el brillo de un anillo en el dedo corazón de la mujer que tanto amaba, ¿qué significaba eso?

…

- Princesa, ¿Quién…? – Ulquiorra se acercó para abrazar a Inoue. – Tu ahijado… ¿Y ella es?

- … - Ichigo no dijo nada por la simple rabia que le causaba ver a Orihime con ese patán.

- ¡Me llamo Senna! – Intervino la jovencita para romper un poco esa incomodidad.

- Un gusto, Senna. – Habló la princesa al momento que se acercaba a ella y le saludaba. – Supongo que eres ami…

- Es mi novia. – Interpuso sus palabras sobre las de su madrina. – Senna y yo somos novios.

…

La noticia shockeo completamente a la pelinaranja que intentó disimular con una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente porque le dolían esas palabras; ella amaba a su ahijado de esa forma especial y ahora simplemente se había condenado a casarse con Ulquiorra para no causarle problemas a él, pero… ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de ella? Lo más probable es que ese beso y esas palabras solo fueses un capricho del muchacho por el amor de familia que existía entre ellos. ¡Sí! Eso era. Y su deber era ignorar ahora sus sentimientos, continuar con lo ya estipulado.

…

- Inoue-san. – Se escuchó en la salida de la habitación a Nanao. – La comida está servida.

- Vamos. – Respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Señalo a todos pasar al comedor.

…

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, dejando la silla a la cabeza de la mesa rectangular vacía; Ichigo y Senna de un lado, mientras que Ulquiorra y Orihime se encontraban frente a ellos en ese orden. La comida llegó y no había ninguna conversación, el silencio era incómodo, así que uno de los mayordomos puso un poco música de ambientación para relajar un poco el momento.

Platillo tras platillo pasó, hasta que llegó el postre y con ello el valor de la empresaria para darle la noticia al hijo de sus mejores amigos.

…

- Ichigo, tengo algo importante que decirte. – Proclamó al momento que tomó la mano de su prometido. – En dos meses me casaré con Ulquiorra.

…

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

…

¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaan! Okay, creo que este capítulo fue muy redundante xD Pero era necesario D: Lo jurooo! Espero que estén disfrutando aun de esta historia que sólo contará con 10 capítulos + 1 epílogo :) Gracias por haber esperado tanto ;_; Soy mala, lo sé u.u Aun así, gracias por todo; a pesar de que tarde mil años en actualizar, lo hago por ustedes. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
